Thunder pup p2
Thunder pup A story of how Thunder got into the Paw Patrol * Thunder pup P1 * You Are Here * Thunder Pup P3 * Thunder Pup p4 Characters *Thunder *Gadget *Mindy *Dakota *Confetii *Gertrude *Ryder Story *Thunders Title Card* Thunder Pup Part 2 Thunderpuptitlecard.jpg “No, no no! This CAN'T be happening!” He groaned. “What, what's wrong!” Confetii said, jumping up by Thunder. “The Paw Patrol, Why the Paw Patrol!” He whined “Whats wrong with the paw patrol?” Gertrude asked Thunder intentivley “Uhh, nothing. Can I just go home now!” Thunder Groaned “I Thought I already told you, you're staying with us.” Ryder said to her “Just tryin again.” She groaned. “He could bunk with me.” Gadget said. Thunder ignored them. He didn't care what they thought. he wanted to go home. “Alright Gadget, Thunder will stay with you then.” Ryder said “Yay, Sleepover!” Gadget said. “Oh yay” Thunder said sarcastic and stale. “Come on, get excited!” Gadget cheered as he Dragged Thunder into his room. “So what should we do!” Gadget asked Thunder. “We could sleep, that's what the dark is for right?” Thunder asked Gadget. “But, sleepovers aren't for sleeping, there for talking and having fun.” Gadget said to thunder. “Then why is it called a sleepover?” He asked Gadget. “How would I know!?” Gadget replied. “Well, i'm going to bed!” Thunder groaned and curled up. “No you aren't!” Gadget said grabbing a pillow and getting it ready to throw at Thunder. “What did you say!” She growled and looked at him. Fire burning in his eyes. Piercing Gadgets soul. “N-n-nothing.” he stammered and curled up for bed to. Thunder fell asleep. He had had a long day of finding food and staying warm in the rain. Gadget was up a bit longer. He was having trouble falling asleep, knowing Thunder was in the same room as him. But soon sleep took him over and he fell asleep. It was the middle of the night and thunder was creeping towards the pup house exit. He made it there and tried to open the door. She slowly turned the knob but as he spun it around it stopped. “Locked, darn it” He hissed under his breath then crawled back to her bed. he fell asleep. A few hours later he was woken up by gadget shaking him. “Get up, get up. its time for breakfast!” Gadget said excitedly. “What, fine!” Thunder got up and jumped out the door. He took a big whiff of the air smelling rabbit. He ran over towards the little purple ears. Unsheathing his claws and getting into hunting positions. The little bunny sat up and looked at thunder. He was about to pounce when gadget ran over and Tackled him. “What are you doing!” He exclaimed. “Catching breakfast, what did you think I was doing?” He replied “Thats not breakfast, thats mindys pet!” Gadget yelled at her “Then what do we eat?” “Ryders making us Pancakes.” Gadget said before looking over and seeing Mindy, eyes wide staring at where Thunder had almost killed her pet bunny. “Look what you did to mindy!” Gadget exclaimed. Thunder looked over and saw Mindy but just shrugged and made her way back up to the lookout. Upstairs everyone was eating so Thunder sat down, grabbed a plate and started eating. Suddenly a package hit his rump. He looked around to see Dakota looking over at her smiling. He then looked at the little wrapped package. Thunder grabbed it then started opening it Looking back at dakota he was smiling and nodding. She pulled out a collar and jacket. They were both a dull gray and on the collar was a Cloud and a single strike of lightning. She put on the collar and the jacket. They weren't exactly comfortable but she kept them on anyway. Dakota came up to him. “Ryder told me to give those to you.” he said “Thanks” Thunder grunted thru a mouthful of pancakes. Category:Koho2001s Stories Category:Parts